These Stains are Red
by MerelyLily
Summary: Perhaps I will cause harm, or perhaps I will help. Most likely, I will cause harm. After all, these stains I bear are red, and they are on my hands as well as my heart. All I can do is carry on, and remember I am above it. Control is key in finding the line, the line between defending yourself and hurting those who mean you no harm. I must remember I have only done what is necessar
1. Awkward Intros

**Author's Note: **Yes, hello! This is an Oc-insert. I'm trying not to be cliche at all, and not do the mary-sue thing. I think I'm doing well.

Please, remember that the prologue and chapter one are bad, and after those, they get a lot better, so please push through. :/

Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lord of the Rings, or the Hobbit. Obviously.

**Edit: **I noticed that the next chapters had formatting problems, and fixed it. I hope. I'll check.

**Prologue  
Awkward Intros**

**ALENOR**

"I can't next week," I told them. "I'm going to try LARPing with Sydel."

"Really? Why?" Aritane asked, and in my opinion it was condescending. Ari was usually a little condescending. I suppose throwing you into this story by introducing my friends isn't the best way to go. How about I go with a blatant, maybe slightly sarcastic, character introduction? It'll probably be a bit more like what the others will do on their turns.

My name is Alenor Elizabeth Taylor. I will start by saying I don't know my father. He left when I was a baby. I don't remember him at all. It's always been just my mother and I. Mom's name is Allison. She has a boyfriend, named John. We have a cat, named Jay. There, that's my family, pretty simply.

Anyway. I'll start my story with, well, where I'm already starting it. Probably a week before everything _actually _starts. I suppose now's the time to talk about my friends.

There's Aritane Broklyn. Ari was sort of the 'leader' of our little group. What she said went, actually. No one but me really seemed to have any problem with it, but I also used to be extremely intimidated by her, and everyone else for that matter. The other three girls in our group were Marquette Ryans, Carmen Morrison, and Ari, as mentioned before.

I'd known Ari since elementary school, but we were never friends until middle school. Carmen and Marquette we met in middle school, too. Through school, they were always joining anti-bullying groups, peer-mentor groups, and all of those 'be nice to others' things. They managed to drag me to a few, but I never really wanted to go. I thought they were being hypocritical. Still do, two hundred and twenty years later. Yes, two hundred and twenty, but I'll get to that later.

So, I thought that was hypocritical, or maybe it was because of guilt that they did it, because of what they did to Sydel. Sydel was Ari's best friend since they were six years old. About a year after I met them, Ari was starting to be condescending, as I mentioned before, towards Sydel, the way she was to me now. Well, Ari started to hate Sydel. No, I'm going to call her Aritane for anger's sake. So, Aritane started talking badly about her to the rest of us. I felt bad, of course, but I was easily intimidated and didn't say anything.

I should have. I sat there around Aritane, Carmen, and Marquette, and I didn't belong. I knew it. Around Sydel, it was better. Sydel and I had things in common. Sydel was huge on medieval fantasy, on reading, on writing, on roleplaying. I wasn't nearly as into it as she was – it was her life. I loved to read, I did a bit of roleplaying. I loved medieval fantasy, but she and I had differing point of views on science fiction. I liked it, but she never did. Still, I said nothing to defend her and stayed around those people.

Sydel's smart, and observant, so of course she knew. I knew she knew. They didn't. Sydel and I were really the intelligent ones around, though I could almost hate to say it. Well, anyway, one day, months later, Aritane was fed up, and led the rest of us over to Sydel, where she was talking with another friend. Of course, she knew it was coming, and made the effort to have other friends she could turn to.

Aritane walked straight up and said that all of us were fed up with her and didn't want to be her friends. I wasn't so shocked. Aritane proposed to speak for all of us, and I regret to this day that I said nothing at the time. Sydel didn't react, of course, she was an expert at that. Not as good as Asterope, though… Well, I'll get to Asterope later, or maybe you'll just meet her yourself. Sydel hadn't really shown an emotion she didn't want shown in months. She built up wall as Aritane was cruel to her. I did nothing.

No, and a few weeks passed as I saw Sydel half-heartedly talking with her new friends. She'd considered Aritane a sister. Well, eventually, I managed to talk to her alone. I started spouting apologies.

She stopped me and forgave me. She shouldn't have. Did I defend her? No. I didn't treat her like a friend should have. Of course, I wasn't as bad as Aritane, and I think she was thankful. Well, Sydel and I remained friends. Aritane started looking down on me after that. She didn't really appreciate my going against her wishes.

I didn't have the courage to break away from them, and I never got it. I would still be there…

Well, anyway, seven years later and I'm sitting in Carmen and Aritane's apartment talking about plans to have a girl's night. Yep, that's right. We were stereotypical and had girl's nights. Well, they were barely girl's nights. They were just times when Kieran and Tristan weren't around… like then, ironically.

"You should just stay with us instead," Carmen suggested, drinking her fruit wine. I had a glass, and so did the other two. I didn't like the stuff, but they all did, so I didn't say anything. Ari and Marquette nodded in agreement.

"No," I said. I didn't like saying it, it felt like I wasn't myself. "I told her I'd go. I've already cancelled on her a few times."

Sydel wasn't friends with anyone from when we were in school together anymore. She had new people. Had more courage than me, I think now. Then, I never really thought these 'I should leave' thoughts, or any 'Ari's condescending' ones. They were just right. I disagreed, they would say I wasn't myself. I agreed. Sydel, though, she'd found something she'd always wanted – other friends who liked the things she did. She had a LotR LARP group, now. She had a new best friend, Alyssum. She had friends in her ground, too, but she was usually with Alyssum or her brother. Well, her cousin, but everyone thought of him as her brother, including both of them.

Well, I'd been roleplaying with them a few times, but not in a while. Someone always convinced me to cancel, or maybe there was a real reason, but I was determined to go this time. As determined as I could be.

"Okay then." Marquette dismissed. "We'll do it without you."

"Okay," I agreed, disappointed. I turned and looked at the clock: 9:28pm. "I should get home," I said and stood to leave. "I have a class tomorrow at nine thirty."

"See you Alenor." Ari called cheerily. I wondered how much of that wine she'd had for a moment, before remembering that you'd probably have to down two bottles before feeling remotely inebriated. I shoved my boots on and exited. I couldn't tell you why I felt like I should cancel on Sydel, however much I knew that I wanted to go roleplaying. I got in my car and drove for about fifteen minutes before getting to my apartment complex.

I don't remember what apartment I lived in. I mean, two hundred and twenty years is a long time. I do remember that I lived alone. My apartment was a mess, it always was. I remember that as I entered, the lights were off, and I tripped over something and landed against the table, which managed to break and fall over. I told myself I would fix it, but I never did. I turned the lights on and started to search for food. I found some rice, which I heated up and sat down on the couch to eat. I took out Sydel's copy of The Hobbit, and started reading where I'd left off.

Sydel was a huge fan of Tolkien. Like, insanely. A few in their group were as bad as her (Asterope, hint, hint), but then there were other like me (Alcyone, hint, hint), who'd read the few books a few times, were a fan, but not obsessive the way she was. Of course, she was like that with anything she reads and likes. Her recent one was A Song of Ice and Fire by George R. R. Martin. As for me, I'd seen the movies more than I'd read the books, but I did like them. I'd never read The Hobbit, though and this was the first time. I was really just starting, and the Company was in the process of getting attacked by trolls. About an hour later, I turned in to bed and went to sleep

The next morning I managed to wake up late and rush out the door at nine o'clock, trying to make it to my nine thirty class. It was my Latin class. I wanted to be a translator, or a historian, or maybe an archaeologist. I knew Latin, Spanish, French, English, and a little tiny bit of Dutch. I did manage to make it on time, and just slip in to a seat at the back. I didn't have any friends in my classes, except for one history class which I shared with Kieran, and wasn't really in any hurry to make some.

The class was an hour and fifteen minutes long. I wasn't really focused all class, and I hurried out. I had no idea what was bothering me, but I felt off. I think I was probably just tired. I decided that I wanted lunch, as I hadn't eaten lunch. I stopped at my usual café that was just on the corner near school. I ordered a bagel with some maple butter on the side.

When I did get home that afternoon, I decided to go for a run. I ran often, whenever I could. I was in shape, and I could really eat whatever I want, as I ran it off either way. When I ran, I usually ran to my mother's house and visited if she was home. That's what I did that day. It was about an hour and a half's run to my childhood home.

"Alenor!" Mom exclaimed as she answered the door when I'd knocked. We hugged and entered the house. I was always sweaty when I arrived, but she never cared. Just as always, I came in and sat on the couch as she made some tea for me.

"How are you? How's John?" I asked, making our usual casual conversation. We never really talked about anything important. I always asked about her and her boyfriend. Oh, and the cat. "How's Jay?"

"We're all good," she called from the kitchen. "John's working."

We talked easily, as we always did, about nothing in particular. We were close, and there was rarely any effort necessary in our conversations. I left two hours later, and ran back to my apartment.

I know I'm jumping around, but I suppose I should tell you what I look like before I finish. I'm very thin and tall, but muscled. I have wavy, extremely dark brown hair that's about shoulder length, and side bangs. My eyes are a bright coloured blue, and I had glasses. I have these odd unattractive freckles on my face. Right. Well, I'm not sure what else I can say, so I'll pass it over to Alcyone.

* * *

**ALCYONE**

So, it's my chapter now. I'm Alcyone Maryane Rhys. Sometimes I'm called Al, but I prefer Alcyone. I have a sister, Asterope. She's my twin, and you'll hear from her next. Well, I won't talk about our family – she'll probably do that enough. She was more affected than I was. I always had her there, protecting me, and I never worried about it.

Anyways. I'm very short, and kind of stocky. I have wide shoulder and wide hips. I suppose I'm ironically a bit dwarfish. I look nothing like my twin. I have average brown hair and hazel eyes. My hair goes to my ears and just sticks up in all directions. It's naturally highlighted. I'm not pretty, let alone beautiful, or anything of the sort. I'm not being modest, or putting myself down. It's just a general fact. I have a tattoo of a rose on my ankle-shin area. It matches Asterope's.

I guess I should talk about something, or a day, before the LARP. Right? Okay, well I'll talk about the day before we were going to leave.

That morning, I woke up to the sound of Kastra's barking. Kastra is Asterope's dog. Well, I suppose she's my dog too, and I really love her, but she's Asterope's hunting dog, mostly. She also comes roleplaying with us, usually. Kastra's a dark brown English Setter. I got out of bed because I knew it meant that Asterope was awake.

I was right, and because it was pretty early in the morning, I started making breakfast without saying a word. Asterope did the same. She was definitely an early riser, but I was the opposite. I was always in a bit of an ill-temper in the mornings, so we remained silent until I woke up fully. I made a couple of bagels and took out some muffins. I set the stuff out on the table, though I didn't make it anything elaborate. We sat and ate, still in silence. Kastra curled up on the couch.

"I have a bio lab today. I'll be home around four thirty, then I'm going out to the barn for the evening, probably," she told me when we were finished.

"I don't have anything to do all day. I'll be around," I replied. She nodded and bid me goodbye before heading out. When she was gone, I walked over to the couch and pulled a blanket over myself. Kastra scuttled over to curl up against me. I dropped my arm over her and closed my eyes to take a nap before getting up for the day. I didn't have anywhere to go, anyways.

I woke up a couple hours later. I noticed that my necklace was wrapped around m bra strap and I untangled it. It was my mother's locket. It was shaped like an oval and had a rose engraved on it. Inside was a picture of Asterope and a picture of me. It was given to me when she was killed.

I stood up off the couch and sat down at my laptop. I actually didn't get up until Asterope got home around four thirty. I spent the day roleplaying and reading fanfictions. Most days, I just sat around the house while Asterope went to school or went hunting. I felt bad every so often, but I know she never minded. Besides, the two of us could afford it easily enough. I was trying to become a stand-up comedian. I had jobs every so often, but recently I'd been doing nothing. I had endless files of notes on acts.

I was told once that I didn't take anything seriously enough. I replied by telling them it was my job.

I'm having difficulty thinking of things to say. I'm really only doing this at my sister's request – we're all doing it at her request. Maybe I will have less difficulty when the actual story starts. I suppose this really only has to be an introduction. I bet Asterope will write what Alenor and I did together. Ah, well. If she complains, I'll throw the ink I used to write this at her.

* * *

**ASTEROPE**

As a starting point, she did in fact throw the ink at me.

But I digress.

I am Asterope Kayleigh Rhys. I would like to start by saying that yes, this book is mostly my idea, but it's Sydel's as well. The first section will be mostly my point of view, with the few times I make Alenor or Alcyone write. When the War of the Ring starts, there will be a lot of Sydel, though there'll be some others, too. The rest of our group, and more Alenor. Oh, and you'll see my first daughter, Calliope.

Though, I digress again. I feel I might do that quite often during this introduction.

I will talk of the evening where Alcyone mentioned that she did nothing all day. It's true, though, she didn't do much. I was at a biology lab all day. I arrived home around four thirty that evening, and made supper for the two of us. After we finished, I told her I was headed outside to the barn.

We lived in a small house, where we'd moved with our inheritance once we were old enough. Our inheritance was… rather large. Of course, we didn't really use it on luxuries. We used it to fund the LARP group. Of course, it had grown well past just our little group. Now, we have a few teams, and Sydel, Alyssum, Alcyone, Lily and I arrange everything. Also, I use it to pay for my horse, and boarding Sydel's and Alyssum's horses. We use the barn outside Alcyone and I's house. I was headed out there now.

The barn was average sized. Inside, there were only the three stalls we'd had built purposefully for Alydan, Sydel's horse, Juliana, Alyssum's horse, and my horse, Atria. We also stored out whole team's LARP things here. We had people around our house quite often. The whole place was nice, but also very modest. I stored everyone's foam weapons, a lot of medieval style clothing, and some other medieval fantasy themed things. I had a foam bow, a foam one-handed sword, and a few foam knives. Alcyone had a foam axe. We also had Alenor's staff and sword, Sydel's foam bow and sword, Sydel's little brother Haden's foam bow, Ryan's greatsword, and your average one handed sword for Alyssum and Lily.

Of course, on the other side were my real weapons. I had an actual bow and arrow, and so did Sydel. We were both archers. I also had a couple of hunting knives. Oh, also a gun I used to hunt. There was also a corner where I could train. I took karate for years after I was twelve. I dragged Alcyone there with me for a few years, and she was decent, but she wasn't like me with it.

No, I was completely I-will-not-be-defenseless. Of course, it made me an asset at LARPing. I was extremely good at hand-to-hand fighting, and I was definitely a good archer. I had really quick reflexes. I'd been working constantly at this since I was twelve. I wasn't training for any particular purpose other than to be good, be better, and be able to fight. I even worked at shooting from horseback.

I went hunting often. I could track things really well, which I'd studied for a long time. I also knew a lot about forestry, and that was what I was taking in university. Environmental sciences and forestry. I was going to try and be some type of forest ranger or something to that effect.

Hunting, fighting, roleplaying and reading had been my life for ten years now. Ever since Mom's murder. I don't really want to get into that story yet. When we start actually telling our story, it'll be more mysterious and a better read that way. Anyway. I'd decided I would never be defenseless again.

I suppose now I've told you about where Alcyone and I live, about our roleplay group, about what I do in my spare time, and what I do when it's not my spare time. I suppose next should be about what I look like.

I look nothing like Alcyone. I am small and trim, but as muscled as Alenor is, without looking it. I had muscles in all the odd places because I did strange things, like horseback riding, karate, and archery, rather than Alenor who had all the obvious muscles from running and such. Everything about me was small; small nose, small face, small body. I decided to work with that. I built up my speed instead of my muscles, though the muscles did follow. My hair is long and wavy. It's a dark ginger colour. I usually braid it in various ways, but when I'm lazy it's just in a loose braid, like that day. I have bright blue eyes, and a thin line of freckles just across my cheekbones. I have a tattoo on my lower calf of a rose that matches Alcyone's, and another tattoo of a deer's head on the back of my shoulder. Honestly, I know I can be beautiful if I want to be, but I prefer being modest and not saying so aloud. Don't tell anyone.

I digress once again. I forgot that I had been telling an actually story of that evening. I suppose there isn't much point to doing so now. I've really described all there was about my life there is to describe. The day hadn't been particularly interesting. I took Atria out for a trail ride, and then did some archery with foam arrows as practice for the LARP.

I suppose that's all that really needs to be said and I can begin the actual story now.

No, I'm realizing that Alenor managed about a page more than I did, and I don't think that's right. This is my book, shouldn't I have written the most?

Ah, no matter. I've decided I would prefer to push past my tedious introduction. Of course, there are a few more to come, but I don't need them before I can start the actual story. I didn't need Alcyone's or Alenor's either, but I didn't actually have the chance until now.

I digress. I'm sorry I keep writing 'I digress', but it is a favourite of mine. Ignore my repetitiveness.


	2. That Can't Be Right

**Chapter One  
That Can't Be Right**

**ALCYONE**

On the third day of the LARP, we were sitting around a campfire that Ryan had built. Even Kastra, my sister's dog, was calmly sitting at our feet. We had tents set up for overnight camping. Other teams had them, too. The fire had been our own decision. We had snacks that we'd packed being passed around. Usually, at 1 o'clock, everything pauses for an hour to find lunch, and the same at 6 for dinner, but breakfast and other times were your own responsibility. Even overnight, everyone usually stayed in character, but I don't think we had any rules set up about that.

That time, our group consisted of my sister and I, as well as our two best friends and Ryan Collins and Jordan Nickerson, though Jordan was away from the group at the moment, Alenor, of course, then there were Sydel Bayson and Lily Vyoleane, and Sydel's little brother Haden Bayson. Usually, we had Jay Morrison and Korey Jardinier, but apparently they'd gotten each other sick. Also, Jordan, as mentioned before, was taking her turn at running the event with the rest of the team. We usually alternated. So, our team was significantly smaller this time, and there were four other teams camped out for the night (possibly) around the site as well. This was our largest event of the year; usually we weren't more than twenty people.

We were all dressed up as we usually did: Alenor was wearing your average medieval leggings and shirt with a silver cloak; Asterope had a leather almost-armor shirt and black leggings; Sydel wore something similar to my sister; Alyssum had average leggings and a shirt with a dark blue cloak; Lily wore the same with a greenish cloak; Ryan sported a leather vest kind of thing over average clothes, and Haden something similar to that with a black cloak.

I had my boots off and I was stretching my feet out in front of the fire. Asterope had very painstaking braided my hair to look kind of dwarfish. I'd come as a dwarf, Sydel as an elf, Asterope as an elf, Ryan as a human, Alenor as a wizard, a healer, Lily as a human, Alyssum as a dwarf, and Sydel put her little brother in hobbit shoes because he was so small next to us he actually looked hobbit-sized. I thought it was pretty adorable.

That was how it was when we saw the flash – sitting calmly around the fire. The flash was a flash of orange with seemed to appear and consume us. Then, it was as if we were suddenly spinning around and around. My thoughts were jumbled, but I felt like I was spinning through open air. Then, I felt a jolt, like an airplane in turbulence, and suddenly I felt itchy everywhere. It only seemed to last a second before I landed with a thump on the ground.

* * *

**ALENOR **

Apparently, we all felt that odd itching sensation, but all of us felt it differently. I felt it as though it was inside my body, as though it was in my very mind. It stopped the moment I hit the ground. The force of the landing didn't seem as though I'd fallen for a long time, but rather just a few inches. I groaned, face down in the grass. I rolled onto my side and started trying to take account of any injuries, but I found none. I noticed that my hand was still wrapped around my staff. I opened my eyes and sat up, looking around. When I looked behind me, I noticed an elderly man wearing these massive gray robes, and he had a pointy hat, and a staff. I started laughing. He looked pretty Gandalf the Grey. Whoever had dressed up like that was pretty damn good.

"Nice costume. You look like Gandalf. Where the hell am I?" I asked blatantly, blurting out my thoughts. I was extremely bewildered.

"I _am_ Gandalf," the man told me. I chuckled. "Where did you come from?"

"Umm. I'm not quite sure. Where did _you_ come from? What was that orange light? Where's the rest of my group?"

'Gandalf' was muttering to himself. Something about 'how is this possible' and 'another Istari'. I was starting to think that this wasn't some insane man in our LARP.

"You really think you are Gandalf, don't you?" I asked.

"I told you – I _am_ Gandalf," he repeated. I laughed.

"If you're Gandalf, I'll be Galadriel, and we can prance around in an imaginary coma-fabricated Middle-Earth. Are you crazy?" I was actually starting to worry about waking up in the ground in front of a man who actually thought he was Gandalf the Grey. Actually, the crease in his eyebrows only grew.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Alenor." I replied.

"Are you one of the Blue Wizards?" he asked, then continued, more to himself. "Not possible. Female…"

"You actually think you're Gandalf the Grey." I stated plainly, kind of shocked. I mean, you land on the ground in front of someone who thinks they are a fictional character, and who looks like it too. I noticed something… it was day. The flash had happened at night. "Where am I?"

"We are near Isengard," he told me. I frowned deeply.

"In Middle-Earth."

"Yes. Where else?"

"I don't know, North America?" I replied. He frowned again.

"What is North America?" Gandalf asked. I shrugged.

"Northern America. You actually think we're in Middle-Earth right now. Like, the fictional world?"

"We _are_ in Middle-Earth, and it is very much a real place."

"Right. Well, if that's true, how the hell am I here? Wait, did you say Isengard?"

"Yes, Isengard. I don't know how you came to be here. I should take you to Saruman," he muttered. I think he had some odd habit of talking to himself.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. If this is Middle-Earth, and we're near Isengard, I'm running in the opposite direction, thank you. Why would you take me to _Saruman_?" I spat his name. I frowned when I realized I was acting like he wasn't insane.

"He _is _the leader of our order," Gandalf said uncertainly. He was confused by my distrust. _Right. My distrust of the evil guy is what you're questioning- no! No, it's not real. You're insane._

"If you really were Gandalf, and this really was Middle-Earth, we wouldn't be anywhere near Isengard," I pointed out.

"And why not?" he questioned.

"Well, obviously- Look, that's not the point! You really think we're in Middle-Earth?" I exclaimed.

"Of course."

"Prove it, then. When I see proof, I will believe you."

"Follow me," he said, and turned off, walking into the forest. I hesitated for a minute before rolling my eyes and stalking off after him.

I think I must have fainted when we existed the trees to find that there was Isengard, standing there, all Isengard-like. Of course, there was no gaping caverns for orc-breeding and fires going outside, but it was post-Saruman's treachery Isengard. _Right there._

I woke up to find Saruman hovering over me. Can you imagine the panic attack that caused? I punched him. In the nose. And jumped out of the bed I was laying on, looking wildly around for a weapon. Okay, apparently there was some point when I registered the fact that I was in Middle-Earth and _Saruman_ was standing there in front of me. Saruman had been affected by my punch, as he wasn't expecting it, and was holding his nose and staring at me as I panicked. Then, there was a hand on my shoulder and I elbowed whoever was there. I spun around and backed up into the wall. Okay, so I elbowed Gandalf. That was good, right? Nope, I doubt it.

"What the _hell_!" I yelled. Gandalf approached me, and I let him. I mean, there weren't any fiery chasms outside, so maybe it was before the war? Ah, well. I was thinking way too fast.

"I'm inside Isengard." I stared blankly around. "And that's Saruman. And you're _actually _Gandalf the Grey."

"Well, yes," Gandalf replied to my thoughts. I squinted.

"Why are we in Isengard? It's Isengard. Shouldn't we be in Rivendell or something?" I mean, Rivendell did sort of turn into the really-elderly-immortal-wise-people meeting place after Saruman went and got all corrupted.

"Why?" Gandalf asked. "More importantly, who are you, how did you get here, and why do we not know of you?"

"My name is Alenor Taylor," I answered the first question hesitantly, glaring daggers at Saruman. "And I don't want to answer any more questions in front of _him."_

The two wizards looked at each other before turning and conversing quietly so that I couldn't hear them. I didn't appreciate it, but I said nothing. I started trying to remember what year the War of the Ring started in. It was like 3013 or something like that. Around there. In the 3010s.

"What year is it?" I asked.

"2819 in the Third Era," Gandalf replied to me as I interrupted their conversation. My jaw dropped. That was like two hundred years earlier, or something. Gandalf raised an eyebrow, and Saruman was expressionless.

"Right…" I muttered. I was in the past, in Middle-Earth. In Isengard. In front of Saruman. I considered stabbing him for a moment, but ultimately I decided against it. I'd already been unconscious, and you can't go in and out of consciousness in dreams. Also, no dreams were this clear or this real. I was actually in Middle-Earth. I noticed that as I pondered, the wizards had finished their conversation, and were looking at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"I will not speak in front of Saruman." I said simply. Saruman looked confused, if only a little. Suddenly, I felt more courageous than I had in all of my life.

"Why not?" Saruman asked me. I had decided not to talk about what I knew to be the future if I was going to be stuck here, but I also knew I should talk to Gandalf so that I could get home. If I was really here. I still had doubts.

"If it isn't obvious enough, I don't trust you," I growled. I vaguely remembered who I was, that I should think, or be intimidated, but I felt like I wasn't even in my own body anymore and my thoughts were rolling too fast for me to consider any actions or even to care. "So, if it makes any difference, I'd appreciate being allowed to leave this place. It unnerves me."

They stood conversing without me again, so I allowed my thoughts to wander again to this predicament that I found myself in. It couldn't be real. What if it was? This could be a lot of fun. I wouldn't even live to see all hell break loose, so it would just be fun for the next sixty years… Living in Middle-Earth. Well.

I stopped and remembered my family; my mother, John, the cat. Suddenly, they were filling my thoughts.

"Very well," Gandalf said, and I jerked out of my reverie. "Come with me, and we will leave."

"Alright, then," I said uncertainly. I knew Gandalf would trust Saruman at this time. He nodded to Saruman and led me out of the room. We headed down some stairs, and through some rooms, and out some doors, until we came outside once more. "Where are we going? Preferably far away from here?"

"We will not stay here," Gandalf replied evasively. We started heading down the road on foot. "Why do you distrust Saruman so?"

"I should not tell you," I replied after a few minutes.

"Why not?"

"This is actually Middle-Earth, you're actually Gandalf, and that's actually Saruman?" I asked, still forcing myself to doubt it, even though I think I believed it at that point.

"Yes. Why is that so difficult to believe?"

"Because Middle-Earth is a fictional world from a book," I answered.

"How is that possible? Were you standing in a portal? Was there a flash?" he interrogated. I nodded.

"I… suppose. My friends and I were sitting around the fire, and there was this flash, then I was spinning around and I couldn't see anything. Then I was itchy, everywhere, _inside_ me, and then I was on the ground in front of you…"

"You and your friends were sitting where the veil between worlds thins," he told me. _Really? That actually exists? Come on, cliché?_ "And you were there at the right time of year, when things there are thrown into another world – the one that is on the other side of that veil in that spot. There are many worlds."

"Right. So my friends are here, too?"

"Possibly. We cannot know. You would feel them as they arrived if they showed up after you did, for just a few minutes, but I suspect you are the first to arrive. You would have been separated over time," he explained. This actually made me doubt everything more. Come on, veil between worlds? That couldn't be right.

"You're actually telling the truth right now," I stated. He nodded.

"This is really the only explanation for why we Istari did not know of you, as well as why you appear young," he told me.

"Why would you have known of me, either way? Wait, why wouldn't I be young?"

"Tell me of your world."

"Well… In my world, Middle-Earth is a fictional world of a book series. Wizards don't exist. Dwarves don't… in the same way. There is no magic. No races except men…"

"I suppose that explains your doubt."

"Does this happen often?"

"Not often, but it has precedence. What does _not _have precedence, is someone arriving as an Istari. You see, when you arrive in a new world, you will take on the form that fits you best in that world. You could have a friend appear as an insect, but that is highly unlikely. I don't think it has ever happened, but as a technicality, it _could_ happen. Usually, a human soul would appear in a similar form – human, dwarf, elf. Hobbit. Orc, even, has precedence."

"Who arrived as a wizard?" I said. I didn't quite get the point.

"Why, you did." I stopped in my tracks.

"I'm sorry, what? Did you just say that my friends and I were sitting where the veil between our two worlds thinned, at the right time, and fell through into various times in _this_ world, and appeared as a wizard, which just so happens to be a Maia in human form. I can't appear in another world as that world's equivalent of a god. That just can't be right."

He simply raised an eyebrow at me. Apparently, two hundred years younger Gandalf wasn't very different. "We are not gods," he mentioned, as though I was being foolish. I shrugged sheepishly.

"Close enough. How do I fit into this? Can I get home?"

"Honestly… No. I don't believe so. I'm sorry." I don't think I registered that fact for a few hours, actually. At the time I don't think I even really heard it.

"You're telling me I'm a wizard."

"Well, essentially, yes. You even have a staff," he said, and pulled out my staff from under his robes. I honestly wondered if he had massive pockets there. I took the staff from him and weighed it in my hands. It seemed both light and heavy at the same time.

"It feels different. Light, but heavy…"

"Yes." He agreed. "Did it feel different before?"

"Well, yes. It was just a piece of wood…"

"And now, it is not. I must ask. Why do you not trust Saruman?"

"I should not tell you. What I do need to tell you, is that as I said, Middle-Earth is from a series of books in my world. They take place in the future. Well, about two hundred years after now." We walked on in silence for a while after that. I had a lot to think about, of course, and my mind wasn't idle. Actually, we walked on in simple silence for a good few hours. If I hadn't been a runner, I would've been drop-dead exhausted. Eventually, we sat down for a break.

"You should say nothing of future events," Gandalf told me finally.

"I planned on doing no less."

"I will teach you magic," he told me. My eyes jerked up to meet his.

"Really?" I asked, then mused to myself quietly, "Gandalf the Grey is going to teach me magic… That can't be right."

I heard Gandalf chuckle at my musings. I frowned in embarrassment.

As we travelled, I never really asked where we were going. I simply meandered on next to Gandalf, pondering the idea of actually being stuck in Middle-Earth. Eventually, we stopped at Rivendell, actually. That was our first stop.

No matter, our travels are unimportant and I will speak no more of them. It would take more time and thought to talk of learning how to fight and use magic than I care to take. So, the important thing is that I spent the next one hundred and twenty years travelling with Gandalf, and learning. Twice I felt the strange sensation I eventually knew to associate with one of those thrown through the same rift in the veil as I was appearing in Middle Earth.

* * *

**ASTEROPE **

I felt the same itching sensation. It didn't seem to be inside me the way Alenor described it, but for me, it seemed to be that every inch of my skin was dying to be scratched off. I didn't land near Gandalf and Alenor; I landed on the ground in front of Balin. In Ered Luin. Yes. That's right.

"Who are you?" A rather angry, male voice I did not recognize demanded. I noticed I was no longer on the forest floor, but instead on flat stone. I looked up to find a very short man with a massive white beard holding an axe at me. I raised an eyebrow. Then I noticed something – real axe. He wasn't part of the LARP. I suppose I should've known that because I felt like I'd been lifted by a tornado and dropped somewhere else. _Inside._

"My name is Asterope. Who are _you_?" I accused with my eyebrows. He furrowed his brows.

"I think I should ask the questions seeing as you are the one in _my_ house," the man said calmly, his eyebrows creased.

"Ah… Did I really? I can't honestly explain that. I was just suddenly… spinning…" I trailed off in shock, looking around. Um. This didn't make any sense to me. "Where are we?"

"Ered Luin. The Blue Mountains. How is it do you not know that?" I stared at him for a good few minutes. He tried to get my attention a good few times before I snapped out of it. I looked at him, and then around the room.

I suddenly felt nauseous and jerked forwards, spilling the contents of my stomach onto his floor. I started coughing. The white-haired man was standing frozen, almost jerking forward to help me, but still unsure as to who I was and why I vomited on his floor.

"I'm so sorry, I…" I was cut off by my own vomit, once again. Then, I pushed myself away from the stuff, and I collapsed onto the floor in exhaustion. I wasn't unconscious, but I was out of energy. My eyes were closed.

When I next opened my eyes, I noticed I was sitting on a chair and covered in a blanket. The man was sitting across from me. In front of me, there was a steaming cup of tea. I looked at it skeptically, then up at the man. "What happened?"

"Ah, you emptied your stomach on my floor, apologized, and passed out."

"I'm sorry…" I trailed off, frowning. He seemed kind. And I'd kind of made a mess of his floor.

"Its fine, lass. It's cleaned up now. How did you get here?" I frowned. _Here._ _Here_ was Ered Luin. I think I would have to hear that one more time before I believed it.

"That really depends. Where is 'here'?" I repeated. It couldn't _actually_ be Middle-Earth. Okay, the chances of that were nearing impossible. So, maybe I'd always wished it could happen. Maybe I'd spent my life trying to believe in these things… but could it really happen?

"You're in Ered Luin, lass. The Blue Mountains. Middle-Earth," he repeated skeptically. I nodded. Right, so I was actually in Middle-Earth. I'd already passed out and come to, so it couldn't be a dream. That all felt too real. This was real. Real. Real. Real. Real.

"Lass?" he asked. I'd been off in thought.

"I don't know how I got here. One second, I was… travelling, with my sister, and then I was on your floor… My sister. Where is she? Is she here? Who are you?" I fired off the questions rapidly.

"I do not know where she is. She is not here. My name is Balin."

"I need to find her." _Balin? Well that's interesting. This is honestly… the best thing that's EVER happened to me. But I need to find Alcyone._

"I don't know if I can help you with that. Who are you, lass? Are you from the Iron Hills?" I shook my head. "Well, where else? Why don't you have a beard, lass?" he asked, his brows creasing again. I'm sure I was a huge mystery to him. I was a mystery to _me._ Wait, dwarf? Me, Iron Hills? Crap. I was a dwarf. In Middle-Earth. With no beard. Suddenly, I thanked the heavens for my lying skills.

"I'm half dwarf," I lied. "I grew up in a human village."

"Oh," he stated. "When did you last see your sister, then?"

"I don't know. In my memory, a few minutes ago. I feel like… someone knocked me out, and dropped me on your floor. I know it's impossible…"

"Aye, I think it is impossible." We fell into some kind of awkward silence. I think he pitied me. I would've pitied me. I must have seemed so hopeless, lost in my own thoughts. It's odd, but I really didn't care that I'd just 'fallen' into Middle Earth. I cared that I couldn't find my sister… but as we sat there, I couldn't bring myself to miss anything important about my world. This was… Middle Earth. A fantasy realm. It was… magic. I'm honestly shocked my how quickly I made myself accept it. I really pushed past the thought that I was in another realm because to me, finding my sister was more important. I started shaking.

"You can stay here, lass," he said quietly. I looked up at him, consciously allowing my worry to filter onto my face. I nodded slowly and reached out to lift the warm cup of tea.

* * *

**ALCYONE **

For future reference, I'd like to start by saying that my sister arrived in Middle-Earth on June 8th, 2939. I arrived three days later, on June 11th. Later, Alenor and Gandalf theorized that our shared blood made us arrive close in time to each other, like Sydel and Haden.

My arrival was a bit less of a big deal. Honestly, being in Middle-Earth had meant about as much to me as it did to my sister. We really only had each other. Of course, we had a couple of friends, and we would miss them for a time, but the only thing that either of us would not want to leave behind was the other. I arrived just in front of her, and we were alone. She managed to take the time to explain. I don't really want to go through all of that tedious stuff – there's really not much of interest there.

I've decided that I will not actually tell any story for my part. This is more of a personal note, to say where I was and how that time was spent. Honestly, there isn't anything to talk about. We do not wish to bore you, and Asterope is eager to get to the real story. I don't know if these notes from us bother you, reader, but I promise, they will soon stop. I believe this will be the last one, and next, Asterope will start the real story and you will not need to worry of my incapability of telling a tedious story.

During those years, we really just went from day-to-day. We practised with weapons together. Asterope grew close to Balin in an uncle sort of way. I, on the other hand, made friends. Ironically, they were Fili and Kili. Yep, that's right. I admit, I've stopped thinking of them as characters in a book. They are just them, now…

I digress.

Asterope will come back in a moment, and we will skip a few years into the future. To 2941, to be exact.

* * *

**ASTEROPE**

Alcyone and I had eventually moved out of Balin's house and into one only a few houses over, but really, without Balin, we probably wouldn't have anywhere to go. I think he took pity on us and we grew on him. Now, I say house, but this was a dwarven city and underground, so it was like massive apartments. We were always welcome at Balin's and I'd come to think of him as a sort of Middle-Earthen uncle. I usually went over for lunch every day. Alcyone had made friends, actually, and only came with me every so often. I still hadn't told Balin of where I'd actually come from, but I did fabricate a history for my sister and I. Our father was a dwarf, who fell in love with our human mother, and we lived in a human village. I'd not mentioned why or how, but I said that our parents had died when we were young and we'd stayed with an aunt who didn't like us very much for a few years before I was fed up and brought Alcyone away with me, which was almost completely true. We had nothing but what we carried. We managed to not mention that we were 18, seeing as to a dwarf, that's a child, but we were still adults in our own culture. He knew that.

Around Ered Luin, I usually only carried one of my daggers. Our weapons, by the way, were no longer foam when we arrived. I now had two real daggers, a set of throwing knives, a quiver of arrows, and a bow, and Alcyone had her axe. It was always funny to compare the way she carried one axe on occasion, but I always had something on me, and when actually in danger, I loaded myself with weapons. I suppose it was my instinct, and her recklessness. I suppose there wasn't anything reckless about it, though.

The day our adventure began started as most others did; I decided to get out of bed at dawn, once it was at least reasonable to be awake. I left Alcyone to sleep as late as she wanted, as usual. I would stand up and get ready, before spending the rest of the morning reading, writing, or doing any other various things anyone had asked me to do. I had a good number of acquaintances, and often I would do things and such to make trade, or I hunted and traded food for other supplies. I refused to live solely off of Balin's generosity, but he definitely helped us out a lot in the beginning.

Around noon, Alcyone still sleeping, I think she had been out late the night before, I left for Balin's. I made my way over and knocked briefly before entering. I knew he expected me at this time every day, and I'd stopped waiting and usually just let myself in at this point. I removed my cloak and hung it up where I usually did. Had I been paying more attention, I might have noticed the extra one hanging where I'd placed mine, but I didn't.

"Good morn…" I stopped talking immediately when I rounded the corner to find another dwarf in my usual seat. "I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"It's alright, lass, I hadn't warned you," Balin apologized as well. Apparently he'd either forgotten yesterday or hadn't been expecting someone. I felt extremely uncomfortable as I stood there awkwardly, unsure how to make an exit. Balin seemed a little uncomfortable, too. After a few seconds, he introduced his guest, to my surprise. "This is Thorin Oakensheild."

Immediately, I was even more uncomfortable. Right. Thorin. That's… good. I looked at him and immediately started pulling information from his appearance and bearing and adding it to what I could remember from the book and movies. I tried to calculate how long I'd been in Ered Luin, but I'd lost track of the years. I started fussing with one of my braids in my awkwardness. The silence was painful. So was Thorin's gaze, though. I felt kind of… naked. He was giving me the same look I was giving him – a judging one. I wondered if this is how people felt when I looked at them, but I doubted it; I couldn't have it as perfected as this guy. "I should… err… leave…." I muttered awkwardly.

"Actually, lass, you should join us. I've something to tell you now," Balin had decided something just then, I could tell, and I was unsure what it was because I couldn't discern the year. I hoped there was a reason he asked me to stay while Thorin was there, or maybe it was just a spur of the moment decision. I accepted the invitation with a short nod, not sure what else I could do.

"Tea?" Balin asked and I nodded, thanking him. He gestured to a chair, then he left the room and I inwardly cursed… but I did love tea. I made my way to the chair and awkwardly sat myself down on it. I sat on the chair Balin had gestured to because for some reason, I thought about the little things (if I sit in this chair… or if I sit in that one, this happens, or this is thought about me…) and it seemed the logical choice. Sadly, though, the logical choice was the seat across from Thorin. I averted my gaze casually, but I still felt as though his was burning holes in my skin.

"Why have you no beard?" was the first thing he said since I'd arrived. I forced myself to look up at him and meet his gaze.

"I am half human," I told him, the lie having been seamlessly perfected. He made no response, nor did I continue any conversation. You could've cut the tension with a pillow. Yes, a pillow – even a butter knife was just unnecessary. Well, I think the tension was only something I felt. I usually did that to myself – creating tension for myself where there was none.

"Who are you?" he finally asked bluntly. I raised one eyebrow, which was something I'd literally had to train my face to do.

"My name is Asterope," I replied simply. I was really unsure what else to say – I was no one, really, as far as anyone but my sister and I knew. I watched for his reaction, not completely sure if there would be one or not. He creased his eyebrows, and I was sure my response was unsatisfying. I'm not sure what other answer there was to give. I shrugged. Balin re-entered the room, carrying a hot mug of tea, which I accepted gratefully. I had tea often now, as the alternative was usually alcohol of some kind. I managed to avoid it often enough, but Balin had to learn the hard way not to offer it. Balin sat down at the small table.

"I'm going to be leaving soon," Balin said. Apparently, this meant something to Thorin, as he had a reaction, but I couldn't gauge it. That was something starting to put me on edge. I think this was Balin agreeing to go to Erebor… I creased my eyebrows and looked at Balin.

"Where?" I asked. I needed to know. I wanted to go to Erebor – it was simply an opportunity I could not miss.

"Do you know the tale of Erebor, lass?" And so my suspicions were confirmed – the Quest for Erebor. I nodded and took another hesitant drink of my tea. "Thorin is…"

"Balin, we should not speak so openly. Can you trust her?" Thorin cut off Balin's explanation. I'd known he'd been watching me intently, and I had spent time thinking of what kind of impression he had of me. I couldn't help but be a little insulted, even though I understood completely what he was saying and believed I would've done the same. I narrowed my eyes at him, but said nothing out of respect for Balin.

"Yes," Balin replied, and I couldn't help but be warmed by the thought. He proceeded to explain the quest and how he had agreed to go. "So… I'll be leaving soon. You and Alcyone will be on your own for a time, but you should be fine. You'll still have Sidda, and Dalon. And Tawna, and Dis."

It took a lot of effort on my part to not be insulted by the idea that I could not keep care of my sister and I, but this was Balin. He was only being kind, and I knew it. Besides, Thorin looked at me questioningly at his sister's name. "I want to come."

There was an almost stunned silence. I don't think Balin had expected that response, and maybe he wished Thorin wasn't sitting there watching us anymore. I certainly did.

"Lass…" Balin started. I fixed at him with a hard gaze, asking him to come up with a good reason why I could not join the Company.

"No," Thorin stated. I folded my arms and turned my gaze on him. I raised an eyebrow. "This is no place for a woman."

"And what might you say, were I not a woman?" I countered.

"No," he repeated, not as an answer to my question. I narrowed my eyes.

"And why not?"

"No," he said calmly. He had better anger control than I did, definitely.

"That seems to be childish reasoning."

"Asterope," Balin started, grabbing my attention by using my name. He rarely used it, he mostly called me lass. I think Asterope was a lot longer than the average dwarf name.

"You will slow us down," Thorin said. I turned my attention to him with a glare that should kill.

"How would you know that? I will not."

"This quest is no place for defenseless-" he started but that snapped my control. _Defenseless. I swore to never be _that_ again. And I will_ not_ be. _I stood, knocking my chair back. Thorin stopped short, looking at me questioningly, and with a small hint of surprise.

"I am not, nor ever will be, defenceless, and I refuse to be called such," I said, my voice cold. I was gripping the table and my knuckles were white. My anger blinds me, I admit. Had we not been seated at opposite sides of a table, I might have struck him. I am now glad for that table. "I am not defenseless, nor will I slow you down. If there is any real reason why I should not be allowed to go, speak now," I ground this out between my teeth. Balin and Thorin were sharing looks. I refused to meet Balin's eyes.

"It will be dangerous. I will not be responsible for you, nor your fate."

"I understand that," I refrained from growling. "I should add that I go nowhere without my sister."

"The same will apply to her," he dismissed. "I must see Dis, now. Balin." I don't know what convinced him, nor did I honestly care. My anger refused to calm. I forced my posture to calm itself enough for everyone to most about, and I stood leaning on the table. The two men walked around the table and rounded the corner. Balin saw Thorin out, and returned to the room.

"I apologize, Balin, I cannot… I'm sorry… I'll see you later…" I muttered, upset and a little ashamed I had lost control as I felt my anger abate. I brushed past him quickly and exited the house. I kept my head down as I rushed along to my house because I had to rush past Thorin, who I made an effort to ignore. I hurried into the house, noticing Alcyone had gone out, probably somewhere with Fili and Kili. In a matter of probably ten minutes, I'd changed out of my average Ered Luin clothes and was wearing a dark coloured men's cotton shirt and black leggings with both daggers and a row of throwing knives strapped onto my belt. I pulled the cloak over my shoulders and put my bow and quiver on my back.

I hurried out of the house, not grabbing anything else. I needed to be alone and to get my anger out. I slammed the door shut behind me and hurried away. I wasn't paying much attention and managed to walk flat into someone. I stumbled but didn't fall, a little off balance, but they barely moved. I looked up to find Thorin. Again. Because I had about one ounce of luck, and it'd already been used getting Alcyone and I into the Company.

"Sorry," I muttered, and looked around to notice Kili, Fili, and my sister. I reasoned that they'd probably run into each other, and Thorin was their uncle, so. I ignored him. "Oh, Al, I'm going hunting. I'll be back today, though, not like last time… Anyway. I need to talk to you tonight, don't be out late again."

"Alright…" she said, not questioning what I told her, but she was obviously wondering why I was running out in such a rush. I nodded.

"Angry," I stated and hurried away. Alcyone would understand. Thorin would probably confirm that one, though, I thought sarcastically. I couldn't find it in me to care. I returned a few hours later, lugging a small deer, who had one of my arrows buried in his neck.


	3. Stop Looking At Me

**Chapter Two  
Stop Looking At Me**

**ASTEROPE**

My conversation with Alcyone went smoothly, of course, I'd already known she would want to go. What I did not expect, though, was that she would beg me the morning I was leaving with Balin for Hobbiton to travel the next day with Fili and Kili. I told her I didn't mind if she did; I did know they made it to Bag End fine, after all. So, I left with Balin, alone, a few weeks later. I'd spoken to him after my outburst, but I couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable after losing control of my anger. It wasn't all that bad, actually; I've lost my anger in worse ways at worse times, but it was just that it was _Balin_. Eventually, over the journey, I managed to make peace with it. Not really with him, as he seemed to have forgiven me, but it was more with myself. After that, the journey passed quickly and amiably.

We made our way up the steps to Bag End, and Balin knocked on the door. I noticed the mark on the round door. Even after being in Ered Luin, meeting Thorin, Fili, and Kili, being friends with Balin, and such for years, being in the Shire was so different. It was amazing.

The door swung open to reveal a tiny little hobbit, smaller than even me.

"Balin," Balin introduced himself with a smile and a bow, "at your service."

"Good evening," Bilbo greeted stiffly, obviously not too thrilled to find more dwarves on his front step.

"Yes, it is," Balin agreed, stepping inside. I followed, staying behind to introduce myself in a moment. "Though, I think it might rain later. Am I late?"

"Late, late for what?" Bilbo stammered. Balin spotted his brother Dwalin in the next room, and stepped away, exclaiming a greeting. I stepped up into the hobbit hole and offered my hand to Bilbo.

"Asterope," I offered. He took my hand and shook it uncertainly. "Don't worry about it, you'll get used to it."

I brushed over and made my way after Balin, in the direction of food. Bilbo came behind me.

"Who's this?" Dwalin asked Balin and I. I nodded in greetings and offered my name. Balin vouched for me casually, naming me his friend.

"Ah, excuse me, sorry. Hate to interrupt, but the thing it, I'm not, ah, entirely sure you're in the, ah, right house."

"Have you eaten?" Dwalin asked his brother, still uncertain towards me. They ignored Bilbo, and I did not respond to him.

"It's not that I don't like visitors. I like, ah, visitors, as much as the next, ah, hobbit. I just like to, ah, know them, before they come, ah, visiting," Bilbo continued. Dwalin and Balin continued to mutter about the oddities in Bilbo's cupboard. I was gingerly nudging the mass amount of onions hanging from one shelf.

"What is this?"

"I don't know."

"Why are there so many onions?" I added. Balin shrugged before turning to Dwalin.

"It's gone blue."

"Riddled with mold," Dwalin added, and tossed the thing over his shoulder. He turned back to the ale. I forced myself to decide I wouldn't touch a drop of ale tonight. I didn't want a hangover tonight, and being drunk gave a bad first impression. If I took just one sip, I would drown myself. It was a weakness; the second I tasted the familiar flavour, I knew I could forget, and downed as much as I could. And I was _not_ a lightweight, despite my size.

"The thing is, ah, the thing is, ah, the thing is, I don't, ah, I don't, know, ah, any of you. Not in the slightest," Bilbo said, continuing despite our lack of attention. He raised his arms in… surrender? I wasn't sure. "I don't mean to be blunt, but I, I had to speak my mind. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," Balin dismissed, and turned back to Dwalin. "Now, now, fill it up, brother, don't stint." The bell rang, and Bilbo hurried out. I remained with the other, picking through the food stores. That was, until Alcyone appeared around the corner. Then, I stopped and greeted her in an oddly dwarf-like embrace. We started maneuvering things around in the dining room.

I smiled when the bell rang and Bilbo started calling loudly. "Oh, no. No! No, there's nobody home! Go away, and bother somebody else! There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is! If this is some plothead's idea of a joke, it is in very poor taste!"

I heard a feminine voice and turned about. I was completely shocked to find Alenor standing in these dark green, I think, robes, holding a staff… Err. Okay, so that answered one question. I'd spent lots of time pondering whether any others fell into this world, and it seems they had. I still wondered about my poor dog, though… I pulled Alcyone over to me and whispered "pretend you've never met her" before gesturing to Alenor to make her way into another room. I followed discreetly.

"Alenor," I said quietly. We hugged quickly. "Are there any others?"

"No," she replied. "You two are the first I've seen. Thorin didn't ask for a fourteenth member because of thirteen being bad luck, but I figured that was nothing. I suppose it was you? Well, I had to make sure Gandalf insisted on a burglar… Have you seen anyone?"

"No one. No one knows about Al and I. Pretend you've never met me. We'll speak later?"

"Yes," she replied. I left first and we joined the fray again.

Later, we were all bustling around, placing food and such on the table. I remember one of my favourite lines from the movie happening in front of my eyes.

"Tad excessive, isn't it?" Bilbo asked as Bofur, who was fat, walked past him holding three wheels of cheese so big I didn't think would exist. They actually reminded me of the food in _Skyrim_. "Have you got a cheese knife?"

"Cheese knife? He eats it by the block," Bofur replied, walking past me. I chuckled and he grinned at me. I dropped a bowl of tomatoes on the table before Bilbo picked them up in a hurry and I protested, but he ignored me.

"Not those! Dwarves…" Bilbo was muttering some nonsense. I shrugged and followed him until he put the tomatoes down, when I swiped them up and dropped them back on the table.

After everything was set, we all sat down and ate. It was a loud and boisterous affair. Alcyone fit right in, drinking along with the rest. I stood back like the wizards, eating my food away, for the sake of not being offered ale, though I still interacted. I don't know if I would've refused a direct offer. After everyone had eaten, we'd all started cleaning up. I sat down across from Bofur as some of them started standing up. He clacked his knife against mine. I looked up at him and did it back. We started a rhythm I remember vaguely from the movie, us and two other dwarves, knocking out cutlery together.

"Can you – can you not do that? You'll blunt them!" Bilbo exclaimed, entering the room in a huff. I grinned at Bofur.

"Eh, hear that? He says we'll blunt the knives!" Bofur intoned sarcastically. Kili popped into the room, starting to sing.

"_Blunt the knives, bend the forks!_" Kili called.

"_Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_" Fili jumped in.

"_Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_" a few more dwarves sang. T_hat's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_

"_Cut the cloth, tread on the fat!_" I knew this song, except for that line. Alcyone knew it better, and was in there singing with the rest. Everyone was hurrying around, tossing silverware and plates, bowls, and all other kinds of things. It was all cleaning, but Bilbo definitely didn't notice. I joined in, but not a wholly as my sister. I stood back, mostly, with those playing instruments.

"_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!_" I added with the rest. "_Pour the milk on the pantry floor! Splash the wine on every door!_"

I caught a stay fork deftly with my left hand, and threw it in Dwalin's direction, who had thrown it astray in the first place. I suspect he was testing me a little bit. "_Dump the crocks in the boiling bowl!_" I called loudly after that one, jumping from my seat on a side table and joining in a bit of the stacking. "_Pound them up with a thumping pole, and when you're finished if any are who-ole! SEND THEM DOWN THE HALL TO ROLL!_"

"_THAT'S WHAT BILBO BAGGINS HATES!_" We continued with our cleaning after the song finished. Then, a few minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"He is here," Gandalf said mysteriously, though I knew it would be Thorin. We all made our way over. Well, most of us. I didn't. I stayed behind. Alcyone went over with Kili and Fili. A few minutes later, everyone but Alenor, Bilbo, and I were sitting around the table. We stood.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked

"Aye. Envoys from all the seven kingdoms," Thorin replied.

"And what did the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin questioned.

"They will not come," Thorin answered dejectedly. "They say this quest is ours, and ours alone."

"You're… going on a quest?" Bilbo asked, coming closer. Gandalf started pulling out a map. He spoke as he unfolded it.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light. Far to the east… over ranges, and rivers… beyond woodlands, and wastelands… lies a single, solitary peak."

"The Lonely Mountain," Bilbo read off from the map.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time!" Gloin, I think, said.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold. When the bird of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." Oin agreed. Bilbo turned back around.

"What beast?"

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, cheifest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne firebreather. Teeth like razors, claws like meathooks. Extremely fond of precious metals," Bofur described. I stifled a laugh which no one noticed.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is."

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of dwarvish iron right up his jacksie!" Ori called out, standing and everyone grumbled for him to sit down, Alcyone included, but Alenor and I remained off to the side and silent.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. We number but fifteen… and not fifteen of the best… nor brightest," Balin said, always the realist, for some odd reason. I liked it, actually. A grumble broke out of 'who are you calling dim?', until Fili broke it.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters. All of us, to the last dwarf!"

"And you forget we have wizards in our company. They will have killed hundreds of dragons in their time!" Kili added. A few eyes turned to Alenor, but Gandalf answered instead.

"Well now I wouldn't say…"

"See…" Alenor made to add, but was interrupted.

"Come on, give us a number!"

An argument broke out again, until Thorin stood up and exclaimed something I could not understand. I wasn't sure if it was dwarvish, or what do they call it, Khuzdul?

"If we have read these signs do you not think others have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east, to the mountain, accessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is ours, or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" He finished his little motivational speech by yelling something else I didn't understand. There were calls of agreement from the dwarves.

"You forget, the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain," Balin contradicted, ever the realist.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true," Gandalf pointed out, pulling a key out of some unseen pocket.

"How came you by this?" Thorin said, his eyes oddly wide. They were flicking from Gandalf to the key.

"It was given to be by your father, by Thrain. For safe keeping. It is yours, now," Gandalf stated, passing it to Thorin, who looked at it in amazement once before he tucked it away.

"If there is a key… there must be a door," Fili pointed out. Gandalf nodded.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

"There's another way in," Kili said in amazement.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map, and I do not have the skill to find it… but there are others in Middle Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage, but if we're careful and clever I believe that it can be done," Gandalf explained.

"That's why we need a burglar!" Ori exclaimed.

"Hm, and a good one too. An expert, I'd imagine," Bilbo added from where he stood in the archway between the rooms. Di hobbits have a love for round things as well as grown things? Ah, no matter.

"And are you?"

"Am I what?" Bilbo asked, clueless.

"Heh, he said he's an expert!" Oin exclaimed. Muttering broke out again.

"Me? No, no I'm not a burglar! I haven't stolen a thing in my life," Bilbo disagreed

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Master Baggins. He's hardly burglar material," Balin said.

"Aye. The wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves," Dwalin agreed. There was conversation and a lot of agreement. I couldn't help but feel bad for Bilbo, even though he agreed as well.

"Enough!" Gandalf interrupted, standing to full height and making himself a very imposing presence. "If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is. Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet, in fact they can pass unseen by most if they choose. While the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him. You need a burglar and I have chosen Master Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know… including himself. You must trust me on this," he directed the last bit to only Thorin.

"Very well. We'll do it your way," Thorin agreed reluctantly. "Give him our contract."

"No, no, please," Bilbo protested.

"It's just the usual. Summary of out of pocket expenses, ruminations… funeral arrangements," Balin said casually as he passed the contract over to Bilbo, who took it reluctantly and started reading it, muttering to himself. Thorin leaned over to Gandalf. I remembered suddenly he was saying something similar to what he had told me of my joining the Company. I frowned.

"…But not limited to lacerations… Evisceration?" Bilbo said nervously, flipping through these odd pages. He turned back to the group. "Incineration?"

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye," Bofur added. Very helpful.

"You alright, laddie?" Balin asked.

"Yeah, I, I feel a bit faint," Bilbo said, keeling over and breathing heavily.

"Think furnace with wings. Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash," Bofur said helpfully.

"Nope," Bilbo said, in the process of fainting. I was now standing next to Bofur, and I looked at him.

"Ever so helpful," I intoned sarcastically. After Gandalf had him righted, everyone started dispersing. I sat on Bilbo's windowsill near the fire. I was farther back than the rest of the dwarves. As I sat there, I realized that somewhere along the way, I had begun to think of myself as one of them. As a dwarf. I sat there pondering, for a time. I noticed that the dwarves were humming and that Thorin and Balin had entered the room with the rest of us. Thorin leaned against the fireplace and started singing.

He had a really deep voice, I noticed. Most of the dwarves were standing now, except a few. I noticed that Alcyone was singing with the rest. She must have learned the song from Fili and Kili. I knew the song, too, but I felt I had no right to join in. I realized I was watching Thorin and turned my head to look out the window. I leaned my head against the window pane. It was melancholy in the room. The song was long, and they sung the entire thing. By the time it was over, Bilbo had retired.

* * *

The next morning, we all readied and made our way to the ponies. We'd left the contract and a note for Bilbo. Everyone was talking around me, and I was listening however I remained silent, as usual. I mounted my pony, a brown one named Hazel. They were mountain ponies, long hair and thickly built.

"Asterope! We're betting. Do you think he'll come?" Bofur called to me, waking me out of my fake trance. I grinned.

"I bet he'll come." Bofur shrugged like it was my loss. I wouldn't have bet if I didn't know for sure – I actually didn't have a coin on me. Soon, we were packed up and started mounting our ponies. I was up on Hazel easily – she was short and listened well. She definitely didn't seem like she would be any kind of challenge to ride at all. I sighed. Seemed someone didn't think I could handle a challenging horse. Pony. Whatever.

"Oi-!" I heard a yell and a thump, and when I spun around I noticed that one of the ponies had a lot of spirit. Enough to throw someone immediately when they mounted up. It was Fili on the ground, exclaiming in shock at having been thrown off his pony. He stood up and started attempting to calm the thing. It continued to hop around jumpily and avoid Fili. I sighed at Fili's failed attempts and slowly started to dismount.

"What're you doing?" Bofur asked me, but I ignored him. I marched over to Fili, leaving Hazel standing there, though I doubted she would move. I followed the... err, _spirited_ pony for a bit, lunging and missing before I finally caught the reigns in my left hand and jerked them quickly.

"Whoa!" I called quietly, trying to calm the pony. "Whoa…" I muttered. The pony finally calmed and stopped. I put the reigns slowly up over her head, trying to make no sudden movements and keep her calm. I walked over to her side and slowly put my left foot in the stirrup, watching her ears carefully. Her ears pinned, but I was already on her back, and when she bucked, I seated myself carefully and kept hold of my balance. I called out and kicked her as hard as I could. She stuck her feet on the ground immediately and rushed forwards, breaking into a canter. I kicked her again and she kept running, but I pulled the reign hard, jerking her head around and jabbing her with my left leg, pulling her in a large circle around the Company in a large circle. I slowed her into a trot and continued to run her for another round, before pulled her into a walk and walking up in front of Fili, who was simply staring open mouthed at me. The mare was out of breath.

"Problem?" I asked, and shot him a grin. He shook his head, bewildered. I winked at him and led Rayne, his pony, into the line behind the other dwarves. I think Fili rode Hazel, but I'm not completely sure. We continued on for a few minutes before Bilbo appeared.

"Wait! Wait!" Bilbo called, running up from behind us. We all stopped to look at him. "I signed it!" He passed the contract up to Balin.

Balin examined the contract briefly and nodded." Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company or Thorin Oakenshield."

There were a few chuckled and Thorin said monotonously, looking very unimpressed, "Give him a pony."

Bilbo protested, but he was pulled onto a pony quickly. He was clueless up there, but his pony fell in next to Gandalf's mount. They were chatting casually. I was riding alone closer to the back.

"Come on, Nori, pay up!" Gloin called. Nori tossed a little bag of change back.

"Rope!" Bofur called and a few people looked up at him, confused, including me. Did he need rope? No, actually, he was looking at me. Apparently, Asterope was shortened to 'Rope in his world. I shrugged at the nickname. It made no difference. When I looked at him, he threw a little bag of silvers which I caught easily and grinned at him, stuffing it away.

"Wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around," Bilbo called out.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked.

"I forgot my handkerchief," Bilbo said, feeling his pockets. Bofur ripped a piece of cloth off… something.

"Here. Use this!" he called and threw it back at Bilbo, who caught it hesitantly. He simply stared at the suspicious thing.

* * *

Once the sun started setting, we stopped and made camp on a bit of an overlook. Most of the dwarves were resting, starting to drift off to sleep. Alenor and I stood far off to the side while Balin told the story of Azog.

"When did you get here?" I asked her immediately.

"I showed up in front of Gandalf, near Isengard about, err, a hundred and twenty years ago," she admitted reluctantly. My jaw dropped.

"A hundred and twenty… you're a wizard. An Istari. Maia. Magical. Immortal."

"Yes. Actually, I'm now Alenor the Green. See, I've got a nice green cloak here to go with the name. It's amazing, but all of this is true. And you probably _are_ a dwarf-human cross in this world. See, our camp was sitting where the veil between worlds was thin, and we were there at the right time, and we all fell through the gap. We will appear throughout time and all over the place, in this world. The rest of our group will arrive, and we will likely feel it," Alenor began her explanation. "Apparently, it happens every once and a while, but is extremely rare, and I'm the only Istari. They don't know how it's possible. When did you two arrive?"

"A few years ago. In Ered Luin. Balin took pity on us, helped us out…" I explained briefly. We talked of our time before now for a bit.

"I have said little of the future. We should not speak of it," Alenor urged. I nodded.

"I agree. None know of our origin. It will remain that way. Pretend we never spoke, yes? We should no talk too long or too familiarly. You should also speak with Alcyone. Does Gandalf know?"

"Yes, I mentioned it," she told me. I nodded. I stood and made my way back over to where I had set my things and sat down. The little scene with Balin's story had ended, and everyone was spreading out to get some sleep. I sat down on my bedroll simply, staring deeply at the fire.

Eventually, most were settled. Bilbo was rolling around uncomfortably, poor guy. Not used to sleeping on rocks. Most of the dwarves were asleep, or getting there. Aludra propped herself up against a rock and was snoring softly. Gandalf was doing something similar. Alcyone was sleeping in between the brothers. Well, Fili and Kili, as they weren't the only set of brothers around, but I seemed to refer to them as such. Bofur was sitting watch.

I had barely set my things out. I was leaning against a rock, sitting straight up. I still had my weapons at my waist, and my bow and arrows were beside me. My pack was sitting to my left. I didn't sleep – I rarely slept, anyways. I was afraid. Afraid of the nightmares. As usual.

Every night, I barely slept, if at all. I had a habit of staying up all night one night, then collapsing into a sleep so deep the next that I didn't dream. It was the only technique I had here in Middle Earth, but back on regular Earth, I had found sleeping pills I could use on occasion. It was hard to rest here.

On that note, I found I couldn't refer to Earth at 'home'. No, I found that here in Middle-Earth I felt more at home than I had back on Earth. Sure, I missed some things, but in general, I felt I belonged here.

I pulled out a throwing knife and started rolling the handle between my fingers. I played with the knife, feeling the balance, and being impressed. It had been a while since I'd thrown a real knife. I was temped suddenly to bury it in the tree across the camp, but I'd decided it would scare Bofur.

I leaned back slightly, staring at the sky. Back on Earth, streetlights and such really ruined your view of the stars. Here in Middle Earth, it was amazing to be able to look up at the sky and see it filled with light of its own.

The thing I missed most was probably my dog, Kastra. I wondered if she would show up here, too. For all I knew, she could've arrived a hundred years ago, and already been long gone… Perhaps she wasn't a dog in this world. From what Aludra had told me, it was definitely possible. What would she be, though? A cat? A squirrel? I honestly doubted I would be able to find her again. I hoped she would remain a dog at the least, so if I did see her, I would know her.

After Kastra, the only thing I missed was my iPod. I missed my music. Back in Ered Luin, I would sing when I was alone. At night, the way I used to listen to music. I desired to do that now, but I was too aware of the dwarves strewn about around me, and one was awake.

I resolved to wander away from the group, but preferably to remain in Bofur's sight if I could; I didn't want to scare him. I stood slowly and meandered away, farther up the overlook. There was a rock face with a small indent were we were camped, then there was a rocky overlook over to one side, and the rest fell away into forest. I walked away simply, still toying with a knife. I walked to the farthest edge of the overlook and sat down on the ledge, legs crossed. I put my elbows on my knees and leaned out, feeling as melancholy as I usually did this time of night. I started humming lowly. (Be With You, David Myles)

_…I could take a lo-ong walk to the edge of time; out to where the water hits the rocks, and there ain't another soul around… I could take a moo-ment to think it through…_ I sang only in my head, but I hummed out loud. "_Hmm hmm hmm-mmm… hm hm hm…_" I absently traced the scar on my arm, going from my wrist to my elbow.

"Lass?" I heard someone ask from behind me, and I spun about, completely shocked someone was able to creep up on me. I must have been off indeed. It was Bofur. I gave him a questioning look. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, Bofur," I told him absently, standing up. I clapped him on the shoulder as I passed him, and made my way across the rocky ground to the camp. He followed me a few steps behind. I absently sat down on the rock I had previously leaned against and looked around. I rubbed at my eye, finding I had no desire to sleep. Well, not at that time. I slid off the rock into my previous seat.

As I absently looked around the camp, I met Thorin's eyes. I hadn't realized he'd been awake. He was lying down, but his eyes were open and pointed at me. I met the gaze, feeling like he could look through my skin. I knew that look, though, I'd given it to many a person. It was a look at wasn't even directed to me, or at me, but rather he was trying to figure me out. It made me uncomfortable. I met his eyes with a straight face, and neither of us moved for a minute. _Stop looking at me. Stop it!_ For the first time I could remember, I stepped down first. I never did that, with anyone. No one could ever look at me that way, this strange way where I could actually _feel_ it. Usually I could tell what they were thinking about. I prided myself on being a good judge of character, reading face, thoughts, and having others unable to do so to me. The fact that Thorin was better at it than me made me nervous.

I slid down farther on the rocks, closing my eyes, trying to make some semblance to sleep.


End file.
